Mi querida pixie
by Sara Wells
Summary: Shaoran no creía en brujas, y mucho menos en cuentos de hadas hasta esa noche en la que decidió cocinar una sopa con la seta equivocada. Luego de eso, ¿qué le quedó? Un corazón sin fisuras y una linda pixie para amar. One-Shot. UA.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp. La historia si es de mi autoría. **

"**Mi querida pixie"**

**One-Shot.**

* * *

><p>Todo empezó esa noche. Esa horrible noche. Sabía que mudarse a ese pueblucho era la peor decisión de su vida. Él, que lo calculaba todo, preveía todo, aseguraba todo, se había cagado en si mismo. Pensó en algún momento de su vida que tenía su vejez asegurada, que tenía a sus hijos y esposa asegurados, pero nada de eso era cierto. Ahí estaba, a sus treinta años, sin esposa, sin hijos y sin dinero. Tuvo la esposa, tuvo el dinero. Sin embargo, el paquete completo decidió abandonarlo y saltar a los brazos del hombre que aseguraba ser su mejor amigo.<p>

Suspiró.

Ya ni valía la pena mencionarlos. Lo único que le quedo de aquella época, fue su querido perro Orhi, otro cabrón que le hacia la vida imposible. Aunque, si no fuese por el animal ya se habría vuelto loco. Sus vecinos le temían, las mujeres le huían, de los trabajos lo despedían. ¿Qué más le esperaba?

Orhi olfateaba la grama empapada por la fuerte tormenta que caía en ese momento. Shaoran impaciente lo esperaba en el pórtico de la pocilga en la que Vivian. Fue lo único que pudo comprar después de vender su querido BMW, lo demás, lo reservaba en el banco mientras conseguía un trabajo.

―¿Quieres darte prisa? ―gritó exasperado. Por culpa de ese perro los vecinos sospechaban que él enterraba cadáveres de niños o mujeres por las noches, y si seguían de chismosos, quizás consideraría la idea de hacerlo.

Orhi enterró el hocico entre los arbustos. Shaoran rodó los ojos, y se lanzó a la lluvia para asegurarse de que su estúpida mascota no fuese a comer alguna planta venenosa. El veterinario le saldría demasiado caro. Apartó al animal, y frunció el ceño.

¿Una seta fluorescente?

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez fuese comestible.

"_No lo hagas."_

Shaoran se irguió y escaneó sus alrededores. Sus vecinas seguramente le estaban gastando una broma. Algunos habitantes de Tomoeda decían que las mujeres Daidouji eran brujas, pero Shaoran no creía en esas cosas, y aunque lo fuesen, él no les temía.

Se arrodilló frente a los arbustos, y colocó ambas manos sobre la seta.

"_¡No lo hagas!" _

Muy tarde, él tiró con todas sus fuerzas y la arrancó. Orhi se acercó y lamió el rostro de su dueño. Shaoran apartó con cariño a su fiel canino perteneciente a la línea sanguínea de los Basset Hound, y se puso de pie.

―Creo que encontramos la cena, amigo ―celebró Shaoran pasándose la seta de una mano a otra.

Ambos caminaron a casa. Esa noche oscura y tormentosa, Shaoran cenó sopa de setas.

**xxx**

¡Demonios! La maltita seta probablemente era alucinógena. Shaoran se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más sufriría los síntomas. Dentro de cinco minutos entraría a una entrevista de trabajo, y él no podía concentrarse a consecuencia de su paranoia. Alguien lo seguía, estaba seguro. Por la mañana salió de su casa, y tropezó con una piedra. Cayó al piso, y alguien se burló a sus espaldas. Una niña, podía asegurar que era una infernal voz infantil. Pero, él acaba de llegar a Tomoeda, y el sexo era un tema que prefería obviar. Así que, descartaba la posibilidad de tener hijos.

―Shaoran Li ―llamó la secretaria.

El hombre de cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos marrones, saltó de su silla. ―Presente ―atinó a contestar.

La risa de la secretaria se fundió con la risita infantil.

―Puede pasar ―indicó señalando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Shaoran gruñó.

Adentro de la oficina, sentado atrás del escritorio se encontraba Eriol Hiraguizawa. Propietario de los almacenes London, el lugar más suntuoso de Tomoeda.

―Buenos días, señor Li ―saludó cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio―. Tome asiento, por favor.

Shaoran asintió y se acomodó en la silla frente al hombre. Bien, se consideraba desempleado, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera saludó al sujeto.

Eriol carraspeó. ―Tiene un excelente currículo. Veo que hasta hace poco manejaba su propia empresa, ¿qué sucedió?

―Malas inversiones ―respondió a medias. Eso, una esposa y un supuesto mejor amigo lo llevaron a la quiebra.

―¿Y por qué le interesa el cargo de agente de ventas? Usted podría buscar un trabajo mejor remunerado ―preguntó curioso el oji-azul. No es que él fuese a pagarle una miseria, pero Shaoran poseía demasiadas capacidades que en ese puesto no serían explotadas. Él mismo estaba decepcionado de sus almacenes. Los tiempos en Tomoeda habían cambiado, las ventas ya no eran como en la época de sus padres. Ahora las personas estaban abandonando el pueblo que los vio crecer para mudarse a la gran ciudad.

―Quiero reinventarme, comenzar de nuevo ―mintió Shaoran. La verdad, le importaba poco el cargo que fuese ocupar. Lo que necesitaba era un trabajo.

Eriol suspiró. ―No vale la pena continuar con las entrevistas, usted es el hombre más apto para el trabajo ―decía vacilante―. Sin embargo, debo informarle que nuestra situación no es la mejor. Si acepta las condiciones y el sueldo que estipula el contrato, bienvenido.

Shaoran sonrió y no reprimió el impulso de estrechar la mano del hombre. ―Muchísimas gracias, le prometo que no se arrepentirá ―exclamó emocionado.

Eriol esbozó una mueca. ―Y yo espero que no sea usted el que se arrepienta.

Shaoran se despidió del único hombre en ese pueblo que lo había tratado con cortesía, y salió de la oficina. Se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria, y la mujer le sonrió extrañamente.

―No sabe cuánto me alegra que el señor Hiraguizawa le diera el trabajo.

Li alzó una ceja. Las noticias corrían rápido. ―¿Por qué lo dice?

La secretaria hurgó bajo el escritorio, y Shaoran admiró con sorpresa a la pequeña frente a él.

―Usted no tenía necesidad de esconder a su hija.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su garganta se cerró. ―¿Qué? ―jadeó.

La niña castaña de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, se lanzó a sus brazos. ―¡Papi!

Shaoran estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. ¿Papi? Dios querido, ¿a qué hora engendró a una niña de aproximadamente cinco años?

**xxx**

Shaoran tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras observaba a la pequeña esmeralda atiborrándose una copa de helado. ―Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Y quiénes son tus padres?

La niña colocó su cuchara sobre la mesa. ―Mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. ―Shaoran Li. Ahora, responde mis preguntas. Se hace tarde y tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

Lo último que necesitaba era ir a la cárcel por secuestro.

La niña sonrió con ternura. ―Entonces, mi nombre es Sakura Li. Vivo en tu casa, y tú eres mi familia.

El castaño se dio un manotazo en la frente. ―Mira mocosa, no sé quién eres, no me interesa si eres huérfana o si te escapaste de un sanatorio mental. ¡Dime dónde vives!

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. ―Tú destruiste mi hogar. Yo vivía en la seta que te comiste anoche.

―¡¿Qué? ―gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

―Yo… te advertí que no lo hicieras, pero… tú no me hiciste caso, y… ¡ahora no tengo adonde ir! ―sollozó derramando incontables lágrimas.

Shaoran miró preocupado sus alrededores. Todos los clientes de la heladería lo miraban como si fuese un tirano. La niña lloraba escandalosamente, estaba más rojita que un tomate. Se apresuró a sacar su pañuelo y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―No llores ―siseó limpiando la nariz de la niña.

―Es que tú… ¡me dejaste en la calle! ―se quejó hipando―. Además, tus vecinas me engañaron.

―¿Mis vecinas? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sí.

Shaoran resopló. ―No les creas, yo nunca he asesinado niños.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ―Es que yo no soy una niña, ellas me prometieron una forma humana pero nunca imagine que me convertirían en esto ―replicó refiriéndose a su cuerpo infantil.

Shaoran la examinó. ―Eres una niña ―afirmó.

Sakura hizo un puchero y golpeó la mesa con su manita. ―No, soy una pixie. He vivido en una seta desde hace veinticinco años.

Li trató de hacer memoria. ―Pixie… ¡Ah, eres uno de esos mini-insectos con forma humana!

La niña infló sus mejillas. ―No, no somos insectos. ¡Mira cómo eres de malo! ¿Sabías que los pixies ayudamos a los humanos con sus tareas hogareñas? ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada tuviste catarro? ―acotó. Shaoran asintió sin inmutarse―. ¿Quién crees que te preparó ese caldo de pollo?

―Así que fuiste tú, maldita mocosa ―acusó señalándola con su dedo índice―. Eres una asesina. ¡Fui ingresado de emergencia al hospital por una intoxicación alimentaria!

Sakura explotó en llanto. ―¡Lo siento, creo que no lavé bien el pollo! ¡Es que pesaba mucho!

Shaoran gruñó y se puso de pie. Sakura en contra de su voluntad fue arrancada de la comodidad de su silla, y arrastrada bruscamente hasta la salida de la heladería.

―¡Vete! ―gritó Shaoran liberando su bracito―. No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Seguramente eres la hija de alguna vieja chismosa que quiere gastarme una broma.

Sakura bajó el rostro y lloró en silencio.

Shaoran le dio la espalda y emprendió su camino. A grandes zancadas recorrió algunas calles, pero aquel delirio de persecución no había desaparecido. Sentía la presencia de la aquella niña. Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba enloqueciendo. Levantó el rostro al percatarse de que había llegado a casa. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al atisbar a la niña sentada en su descolorido pórtico.

Shaoran sintió pena por ella. Se veía como un cachorrito desamparado. Hasta ese momento reparó en lo desgastado de sus ropas y en sus pies desnudos. El remordimiento atacó su conciencia. Ella caminó una gran distancia desde la heladería hasta su casa, y aun así, lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura miró con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas al castaño. Se aproximó a él y lo tomó de la mano. Ahora era ella quien tenía el control de la situación. Arrastró a un ausente Shaoran a la casa de las mujeres Daidouji.

Shaoran reaccionó al momento en que una joven y bella mujer les abrió la puerta.

―¿Qué sucede? Me imaginabas diferente, ¿cierto? ―preguntó la bruja de ojos amatistas, que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji.

―La verdad, si ―respondió sinceramente Shaoran.

La pelinegra sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Sakura. Shaoran presionó la manita de la castaña. Cuando era niño, su madre le relataba historias acerca de brujas malvadas que le robaban su juventud a las criaturas.

Tomoyo se acurrucó frente a la esmeralda. ―Veo que ya estas con él ―susurró en complicidad.

Sakura hizo un mohín. ―Pero no quería estarlo de esta manera ―reclamó.

―¿Qué tanto cuchichean? No me digas que es tu hija ―espetó el ambarino.

Tomoyo se enderezó. ―No, en realidad ella es tu responsabilidad. Tú destruiste su hogar, y ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo. Los pixies son seres muy especiales, Li ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros―. Ellos no suelen aparecerse frente a los humanos a menos que se les invoque, y este no es el caso. Normalmente prefieren ayudar en el anonimato, ¿o no, Sakura?

Sakura envolvió la gigantesca mano de Shaoran con sus dos manos. ―Ya se lo expliqué, pero él no me quiere ―dijo en suspiro lastimero.

―¿Q-Quiere decir que de verdad eres una bruja? ―tartamudeó incrédulo Shaoran.

Daidouji no contestó. En un ágil movimiento se giró sobre sus talones, y contorneó sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la esquinera de la sala. Tomó un frasco cristal y volvió a dirigirse a los castaños.

Shaoran observó con recelo las acciones de la bruja, quien en menos de un parpadear, arrebató a la niña de sus manos. ―Bueno, entonces te regresare a tu forma original y este frasquito ―decía señalándolo con su pálido y huesudo dedo―, será tu hogar.

―¿Estás loca? ―gritó Shaoran ante la expresión atemorizada de Sakura.

―No, la luz que emiten por las noches equivale a la de una bombilla y me hace falta una en el retrete ―espetó Daidouji.

Shaoran soltó una exclamación indignado. Él se consideraba un hijo de puta insensible, pero esa bruja le estaba quitando el puesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir una idea tan aberrante? Por instinto, cargó a la niña en sus brazos y la sacó de aquel espantoso lugar.

Tomoyo se recostó en el marco de la puerta y le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña esmeralda mientras atravesaban el jardín.

Una anciana se paró a espaldas de Tomoyo. ―Hija, ustedes planearon todo esto, ¿cierto?

Tomoyo asintió divertida.

Sonomi Daidouji negó con la cabeza. ―¿Y por qué no le dijiste a la pequeña que ella crecerá 5 años por semana?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. ―Ella no tenía dinero para pagar mis servicios, sin embargo decidí hacerle el favor. Comprenderás que como es gratis, no podía darle la información completa ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla e hizo una mueca―. Si Li no se enamora de ella, su proceso de envejecimiento no se detendrá y morirá pronto.

Sonomi rió. ―Lástima que tendremos que esperar un par de semanas para que ella crezca, y Li comience a babear por ella.

―Eso si tiene suerte ―agregó Tomoyo―. La verdad, ese sujeto es un ogro.

―Vaya combinación. Una pixie y un ogro.

**xxx**

Shaoran se sentó a la mesa con un plato de cereal. Sakura se sentó a su derecha y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras el castaño devoraba su cena. Shaoran vio como la niña lamia sus labios y preguntó―: ¿Tienes hambre?

Sakura se sonrojó. ―Si ―murmuró.

―Hmm… pues te jodes, no hay nada en el frigorífico.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a escocer. Ella creía que Shaoran era un buen hombre, lo observó durante meses desde que él se mudó a Tomoeda. Anteriormente, ella residía en el parque pingüino. No obstante, intercambió su seta de lujo con otra pixie para mudarse al jardín de Shaoran. Se recostó sobre la mesa, por lo menos no dormiría a la intemperie.

Su estómago gruñó.

Shaoran sintió cargo de conciencia. Ella era una niña, necesitaba más el alimento que él. A regañadientes empujó su plato hacia ella, y esta le obsequió una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

El castaño abasteció de comida el plato de Orhi, y se dirigió a su habitación. Regresó a la sala con un par de almohadas y una frazada. Sakura bostezó. Hizo a un lado su plato vacío y volvió a recostarse en la mesa.

―Oye, ve a dormir al sofá ―le ordenó Shaoran aproximándose a ella.

Sakura se quejó y con los ojos cerrados extendió sus bracitos para que Shaoran la cargara. El ambarino gruñó, pero al final terminó dándole gusto. La cobijó y acomodó una almohada bajo su cabeza.

―Shaoran… ―balbuceó Sakura―. Cuéntame un cuento.

Shaoran pensó que la mocosa era una abusiva. Él no le había dado permiso para que lo llamase por su nombre. Ignoró la petición, lo mejor sería retirarse a descansar temprano.

―Por favor ―pidió la niña.

"_Había una vez un idiota que se preparó una sopa con una seta que encontró en su jardín. Resulta que en la seta, vivía la pixie más desagradable del mundo. La cual, confabuló con las vecinas del idiota que se bebió la sopa para hacerle la vida imposible…"_

**xxx**

Shaoran abrió los ojos y rodó perezosamente sobre su cama. Anoche tuvo un sueño extraño, en el que su vecina era una bruja sexy. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar la mocosa que aseguraba ser una pixie. Suerte que todo aquello solo fue un sueño.

―¡Shaoran, Shaoran! ―gritaba Sakura saltando enérgicamente sobre la cama.

Shaoran se cubrió el rostro con una almohada. ¡No podía ser! Entonces todo aquello fue cierto. Orhi se unió a la fiesta y sus grandes orejas rebotaban junto con los vivaces brincos de la pequeña.

Shaoran quería llorar. No se encontraba en la mejor etapa de su vida, ni física, sicológica, y mucho menos económicamente. Él no podía mantener a esa pseudo-niña bajo su techo. Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Con esos malos pensamientos turbando su mente, se descubrió el rostro, y observó la expresión de Sakura. Ella se veía feliz a pesar de no tener a nadie en el mundo. Su risa era armónica a sus oídos. ¿Qué sería de ella creciendo en un orfanato? ¿Se borraría su sonrisa? ¿Aquel brillo puro e inocente escaparía de sus ojos? No, definitivamente no la abandonaría en un lugar como ese.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Realizó una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría para la semana, y también aprovecharía la salida para comprar un par de vestidos para la niña.

―Sakura ―llamó con la típica voz enriquecida de la mañana.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama. ―¿Si?

―Iré al supermercado.

―¿Puedo ir contigo? ―le interrumpió.

Li suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello. ―No. Duerme un rato más, Orhi cuidara de ti mientras regreso.

La niña se envolvió con la sabana y cerró los ojos. ―Está bien, pero no tardes mucho. No me gusta estar sola ―Orhi atendió las ordenes de su dueño y se acomodó junto a la castaña.

**xxx**

Sakura caminaba con la vista fija en sus zapatitos de charol blanco. Ella nunca tuvo ropa tan bonita. Shaoran le obsequió cuatro vestidos, un par de pijamas, y dos pares de zapatos. Alzó el rostro sonriente y estudió las serias facciones del hombre. Él no se sentía cómodo llevándola a su trabajo, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola todo el día. Leyó en una página web que a los pixies no les gustaba estar solos, y que solían ser inquietos o demasiado enérgicos. Cuanta razón tenía ese artículo. Sakura no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, solo le rogaba a los cielos que le dieran paciencia. La necesitaría.

Entraron en las oficinas administrativas, y la secretaria de Eriol los recibió con una sonrisa.

―No tienes con quien dejarla, ¿cierto? ―preguntó la mujer pelirroja de complexión un tanto regordeta.

Shaoran avergonzado negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano. ―No te preocupes, puedes dejarla conmigo si quieres.

―¿De verdad?

Sakura volteaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido.

La secretaria asintió. ―Claro, ven muñeca.

Sakura la miró con desconfianza, y Shaoran le dio un empujoncito. ―Ve, regresare por ti a la hora del almuerzo.

La niña avanzó con pasos lentos hasta el escritorio. Shaoran alzó una mano en señal de despedida, y la niña junto con la secretaria le devolvieron el gesto. Mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, evitó cruzarse con los nostálgicos ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. Ahora comprendía los sentimientos de los padres cuando dejaban a sus pequeños por primera vez en el colegio. Salió de aquel aparato con una sola idea rondándole la mente. "_Vender, vender, vender."_

**xxx**

"Dormir, dormir, dormir." Era lo único que deseaba. En un principio creyó que resultaría fácil persuadir a las personas a adquirir un producto, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Dirigir una empresa era tedioso, pero ser vendedor era en extremo agotador. Durante el almuerzo tuvo que lidiar con las conversaciones de Sakura y Emma. Ambas le parecían encantadoras, pero hablaban demasiado para su gusto. Lo bueno fue que la niña consiguió adaptarse al ambiente de la oficina. Suspiró. Tendría que buscar una guardería porque no podía costear una niñera personal para ella. Sakura lastimosamente llegó a sus manos en el peor momento.

―Está dormida ―indicó la secretaria cuando el varón se aproximó a su escritorio.

Shaoran ladeó una sonrisa. Sakura se veía adorable dormida o quizá no era tanto eso, sino el sentimiento de pena que le provocaba verla descansando sobre un par de incomodas sillas. La alzó en brazos y se despidió de Emma.

La castaña comenzó a reaccionar faltando dos cuadras para llegar a casa. Shaoran le sonrió, y ella se frotó sus ojitos soñolientos.

―Yo, lo siento. Te estoy molestando mucho, ¿cierto?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. ―Tu casa estaba deliciosa ―bromeó.

Ella soltó una risita y sus parpados la vencieron de nuevo.

La segunda vez que despertó se encontraba sobre el sofá con osito de felpa amarillo a su lado. Ella se sentó de golpe y lo acunó en su regazo.

―Ya despertaste ―dijo Shaoran colocando un par de platos sobre la mesa.

Sakura se puso de pie con su osito en brazos. ―Gracias.

―No hay de qué. Es tu recompensa por ser una buena niña ―explicó sentándose a la mesa―. Ve a lavarte las manos. Vamos a cenar.

**xxx**

―¡Sakura, el desayuno está listo! ―gritó el ambarino para que la niña despertara.

No hubo respuesta.

―¡Sakura! ―repitió.

Orhi chilló ante el olor a tocino, y rascó impaciente una puerta. El animal probablemente estuviese encerrado en algún lugar de la casa. Shaoran colocó el sartén sobre la mesa. Sakura no se encontraba en el sofá, solo su sabana estaba enrollada en el piso. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al baño. Orhi ladraba desde adentro, quizá Sakura estuviese con él.

―¡Sakura! ―vociferó tocando la puerta.

Desesperado por la falta de respuesta, se disponía a tirar aquella barrera cuando esta se abrió lentamente. Se balanceó con la punta de los pies, y brazos para no caer al piso. Respiró profundamente en un intento de ocultar su asombro.

La niña alzó el rostro y lo miró con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Su holgado pijama de princesitas ahora se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Shaoran abrió la boca, y la señaló con su dedo índice.

―¿Qué diablos te sucedió? ―gritó asombrado.

Sakura estaba segura de que todo Tomoeda despertó a causa de semejante alarido. Tímida, ella respondió―: Crecí.

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tiró con fuerza sus cabellos. ―Ya me di cuenta pero, ¿Por qué? ―jadeó con desconcierto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―No sé, pero estoy muy triste ―sollozó―. Ya no podré utilizar la ropa que compraste con tanto cariño para mí.

El rostro del hombre se desencajó y se recargó de espaldas en la pared. Él no compró con cariño las prendas, él las compró porque se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo. Examinó con cautela a la nueva Sakura. Creció no podía negarlo, ahora parecía una niña de diez años. Su carita era menos redonda, pero sus ojos esmeraldas eran igual de grandes.

Tragó en seco. No había una explicación lógica para semejante fenómeno. Impulsivamente la cargó sobre sus hombros y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Orhi corrió tras ellos. Sus ladridos se mezclaban con el llanto de la niña. Era una situación exasperante. Frustrado y enojado llegó hasta el pórtico de la casa Daidouji, para su sorpresa Tomoyo abrió la puerta antes de que él tocara el timbre, aunque en realidad tenía planeado tirar la puerta.

―¡Maldición, cállense! ―amenazó por partes iguales a su niña y a su mascota. Tomoyo rió divertida y Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada―. No te burles de mí, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Así que, lo mejor es que me expliques esto ―decía depositando a Sakura en el piso.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja. ―creció, ¿no lo ves?

―¿Por qué? ―musitó el hombre.

―Todos lo hacemos ―se mofó la bruja.

―P-pero no así de rápido ―intervino Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió con picardía. ―¿Y no era eso lo que querías?

―Déjate de jueguitos ―bufó Shaoran―. No intentes pasarte de lista con nosotros.

―No me amenaces, Li. El que no sabe con quién se está metiendo eres tú ―decía golpeando con su dedo el pecho del hombre―. Normalmente no doy esta clase de información gratis, pero con tal de deshacerme de ustedes lo haré. Ella crece cinco años por semana.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró los cinco dedos de su mano. ―Eso significa que… dentro de diez semanas seré una anciana, y moriré ―chilló horrorizada.

Tomoyo sonrió. ―No necesariamente, la suerte empieza a correr.

Shaoran apretó los puños. ―Al grano, Daidoji ―espetó.

―Huh… ¿pagaras por la información?

―¡No!

―Bien, la consulta terminó ―declaró la bruja cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Shaoran gruñó y arremetió contra la puerta. Después de diez minutos se rindió. Esa mujer no les diría nada y no era un buen momento para hacer escándalo, tenía a una pseudo-niña y a un perro por los cuales velar. No podía ir a prisión por una estupidez hasta su trabajo estaría en riesgo.

—Lo siento —suspiró dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Ella se limpió la nariz con una mano. —No importa, de igual forma ya he vivido algunos años como pixie.

Una parte del corazón de Li se descongeló con esas palabras. Él no tomaría con tanta resignación su muerte prematura. Tomó la manita de la niña y la condujo de vuelta a casa.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Se hacía tarde para el trabajo y Sakura aún no estaba lista, ni lo estaría porque su ropa dejó de tallarle. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dirigió a la mesa donde Sakura estaba pasándole tocino de contrabando a Orhi. Shaoran se preguntaba por qué Sakura no lloraba. Acababa de recibir la peor noticia de su vida y ella permanecía serena. Sus ojitos brillaban con desconcierto y tristeza pero no lo demostraba.

—No estés triste —murmuró la pequeña.

Shaoran dio un respingo. —Yo no estoy triste —protestó.

—Sí, lo estás —Ella se volteó para mirarlo y le sonrió con ternura—. Mejor sonríe por el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Luego, yo te dejare pero me iré feliz de saber que logré cerrar las heridas de tu corazón.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Esa mocosa no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Él sufrió mucho, sí. Pero no necesitaba el consuelo de nadie.

—Me largo al trabajo —espetó agarrando su corbata de la mesa—. Como ya eres una niña grande espero que sepas compórtate. El desayuno está en la cocina, sírvete lo que quieras del frigorífico y dale de comer a Orhi.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la puerta y agitó su mano en el aire en señal de despedida. Shaoran traspasó la cerca del jardín delantero y desde la distancia le ordenó a Sakura que entrara a la casa. Le preocupaba dejar a su perro con la niña. Si, debía ser eso. A él no le importaba la suerte de Sakura porque al final terminaría dejándolo solo, igual que todos.

**xxx**

Sakura apartó una gotita de sudor de su frente, lavó sus manos y agregó los vegetales cortados a la sopa. Esta vez, no intoxicaría a Shaoran por su propia integridad le convenía no hacerlo, ya que ella también bebería de la misma. Bajó del banco en el que había subido para alcanzar la cocina y admiró satisfecha la sala de estar. Desde que era una pixie, deseó modificar la lúgubre decoración de la casa. Los muebles eran viejos, pero con un poco de limpieza mejoraron su presentación. Encontró un par de cortinas rosadas en el armario de Shaoran, y las colocó en las ventanas del frente. Talló por varias horas el piso de madera de la sala y cocina. Fregó las paredes del baño y ordenó un poco la habitación del ambarino.

La casa era de un solo piso y no era muy amplia a decir verdad. Contaba con tres habitaciones, un baño y un cuarto de lavado. No reparó mucho en la limpieza de aquellos cuartos porque no resguardaban nada en su interior a excepción de un par de cajas. Hurgó en una de ellas y se topó con la fotografía de una hermosa mujer pelinegra de ojos color miel, vestida de novia y con Shaoran ataviado con un elegante chaqué abrazándola por la espalda. Seguramente la mujer fue su esposa, ¿qué habría sucedido con ella? Si le preguntaba directamente a Li, sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Ella estableció un vínculo con él durante el tiempo que lo cuidó como una pixie. Shaoran había sido un buen hombre en su pasado, alegre y caritativo. Sakura quería conocerlo y por eso recurrió a las brujas. Si se presentaba ante él en su forma natural, hubiese sido ella quien lo habría visto envejecer.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los ladridos de Orhi. Corrió a la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño. Shaoran tiró los paquetes que ocupaban sus brazos para recibir a Sakura.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Reclamó la pequeña—. Hace hora y media saliste del trabajo.

Shaoran rodó los ojos. —No es fácil comprar ropa para niña. Si Emma no me hubiese acompañado aun seguiría en la tienda.

Sakura cruzó los bracitos mientras Shaoran la colocaba en el piso. Emma, Emma, Emma. Solo ese nombre salía de los labios del castaño. Maldecía su suerte por tener esa edad y ese tamaño. Ya vería la tal Emma dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa? —Preguntó Shaoran enrollando las mangas de su camisa azul con el nombre de almacenes London bordado en el bolsillo derecho—. Rayos, ¿desde cuándo Orhi tiene manchas blancas?

Sakura rió. —Desde que nació, creo. Le di un baño.

Shaoran se masajeó el cuello avergonzado. No recordaba la última vez que le había dado un baño o si alguna vez lo hizo. Percibió un agradable aroma en el aire y se preguntó si era producto de las flores que reposaban en el centro de la mesa o definitivamente, era comida.

—Te preparé la cena —informó Sakura ante el desconcierto en el rostro de Shaoran—. Ve a lavarte las manos.

Shaoran obedeció sin replicar y estudió con cautela los rincones de la casa. Por lo menos la mocosa hizo un buen trabajo con el aseo. Le sorprendió el brillo del lavabo y las paredes del baño, le echó un vistazo a la tina porque seguramente Orhi fue bañado en ese lugar pero no encontró rastro alguno de pelo. Abrió con temor la puerta de su habitación y casi se desmaya en ese instante. Llevaba meses sin ver la alfombra verde olivo a consecuencia del tiradero de ropa que solía mantener en el suelo. El cobertor rojo de su cama fue cambiado por un limpio color turquesa. Regresó a la cocina y ayudó a Sakura colocando los platos sobre la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron y un silencio incomodó pululaba en la atmosfera.

Sakura probó la sopa con la intención de averiguar si se debía a eso el silencio de Shaoran. Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, un poco falta de sal pero lo demás estaba bien.

—Esta vez, si lavé los ingredientes —susurró agregándole sal a su plato.

—Huh… Si, si te creo —balbuceó Shaoran tomando un sorbo—. En general, todo está bien. Gracias.

Sakura encontró su recompensa en esas palabras, terminó su cena y se retiró a descansar.

**xxx**

Shaoran se sacudió los pies antes de entrar a casa. Otra fuerte tormenta azotaba a la ciudad de Tomoeda, abrió la puerta, y se deshizo de su chaqueta.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá abrazando sus piernas. Shaoran se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo? —preguntó burlón.

Ella lo miró con reproche y se cubrió hasta el cuello con su frazada. Shaoran rió colocando una mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Ella había crecido de nuevo esa mañana, ya no era una niña. Ahora era una linda adolescente.

—Lamento no haber comprado ropa para ti esta vez —habló con pesadez—. Esperaremos a que crezcas un poco más —excusó. La verdad, si se detenía a comprar ropa cada vez que ella crecía terminaría en la calle. Era ropa o comida, y definitivamente él prefería la comida.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —No te preocupes, puedo usar tu ropa de aquí en adelante. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien. Hiraguizawa me pagará extra por ayudarlo con el presupuesto de la nueva propaganda.

—Que modesto eres. Más bien, te pagará extra por haber realizado ese trabajo tú solo.

—Emma colaboró un poco.

Sakura se enderezó e hizo un mohín. —Tenías que sacarla a relucir.

—No seas mal agradecida, Sakura. Ella cuido de ti mientras yo trabajaba.

Sakura musitó un par de maldiciones en voz baja. Una semana. Una semana le quedaba a la tal Emma en la vida de Shaoran. —La cena está lista —anunció poniéndose de pie.

Shaoran asintió y procedió a sentarse en la mesa. Era agradable ser recibido con un plato de comida caliente, saber que su ropa estaría limpia y planchada para el siguiente día, que su perro tenia comida en su plato a la hora debida. Para qué lo negaba, extrañaría a Sakura.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —le interrogó cortando su bistec.

Sakura se recostó en la mesa. —No, no me siento bien. Esto de cambiar de cuerpo cada semana no es fácil.

Shaoran suspiró. Era raro ver a Sakura sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Una parte de él la comprendía, también fue adolescente alguna vez, pero no sabía nada sobre los cambios que experimentaba la mujer. Bueno, si lo sabía pero prefería obviar el tema, aunque ahora que lo analizaba había uno en especial que lo preocupaba…

Bebió un sorbo de agua y se aclaró la garganta. —Oye, ¿necesitas algo en especial? Digo, ¿algún articulo femenino? Puedo ir a la tienda de conveniencia y…

Sakura realizó un gesto con la mano. —No te preocupes. Tomoyo estuvo aquí por la tarde —se encogió de hombros—. Ella dedujo que hoy cumpliría los quince.

Shaoran asintió vacilante. Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su camisa. Se la extendió a la esmeralda y esta la abrió emocionada. Era una hermosa peineta adornada con una flor de cerezo.

—Tu cabello también ha crecido —justificó Shaoran—. Pensé que debía darte algo por ser tu cumpleaños, ya que lastimosamente todos serán adelantados. Sé que no es nada, pero en este momento es lo único que puedo darte, y…

Sakura no reprimió su deseo de abrazarlo. —Gracias, es lo más bonito que me han obsequiado. Normalmente los chicos me regalaban insectos.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado y casi en contra de su voluntad correspondió el abrazo. —¿Y que hacías con los insectos?

—Comerlos —respondió entre risas.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Shaoran.

—No son tan malos. Un día de estos te los prepararé para la cena.

—Entonces, avísame por la mañana y ese día no vendré a dormir.

—Hablando de dormir, tengo sueño —indicó en medio de un bostezo.

—Ve a dormir, a partir de hoy usaras mi cama. Yo lo haré en el sofá.

Sakura se separó un poco de él. —No es justo. Tú trabajas todo el día y el sillón es incómodo para ti porque eres más grande.

—No me cuestiones y obedece, mocosa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. —Está bien, pero mañana es tu turno —aclaró. Le plantó un beso en la frente y se marchó corriendo a la habitación.

**xxx**

Sakura saltó emocionada sobre la cama, ¡por fin cumplió los veinte años! ¡Ya era una mujer! Ahora si podría expresarle a Shaoran todo lo que sentía por él, cuanto antes mejor. Ella no quería confesárselo a los cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, a esa edad planeaba dejarlo. No soportaría verse más vieja que él y representar una carga más grande para el pobre hombre. Así que, tenía exactamente un mes para disfrutarlo a plenitud.

Salió a buscarlo a la sala, pero no lo encontró en el sofá y tampoco en la cocina. Él ya se había marchado al trabajo. Exhaló con tristeza y se disponía a servirse un poco de café al momento en que tocaron la puerta. Frunció el ceño, quizá fuese Tomoyo con otra de sus ridículas metáforas.

Se equivocó.

Atisbó por la ventana, la estilizada y elegante figura de una mujer de cabellos negros, vestida con la ropa más fina que hubiese visto a lo largo de los años. Desconfiada se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

La mujer mayor la miró de pies a cabeza. Alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza en desaprobación. Sakura se sonrojó, ella vestía una camisa manga larga de botones y la peineta que Shaoran le regalo la noche anterior. Nada más.

—No sabía que Shaoran vivía con una mujer, ¿o solo estas de paso? —espetó la pelinegra.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ofendida. Sabía a lo que esa vieja se refería, ella no era una mujer de la vida fácil. Ella era una pixie que adquirió forma humana para estar con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—No te hagas la digna, muchachita. Te paseas con la ropa de mi hijo y eso solo indica que te estas acostando con él —La honorable señora Li, apartó a Sakura de su camino y entró en la casa.

Orhi advirtió la presencia desagradable y se lanzó al ataque. La madre de Shaoran lo miró con desprecio y reprimió el deseo de patearlo. A ella no le agradaban los animales.

—Shh… Orhi —siseó la esmeralda cargando al pesado animal en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde está Shaoran? —preguntó con notable desdén en su voz.

—E-está en el trabajo —respondió abrazando a Orhi con todas sus fuerzas. Si al principio Shaoran le parecía amenazador, su actitud arrogante y gruñona no se comparaba con la fría expresión de aquella mujer.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Y quién se atrevió a darle uno?

—Eriol Hiraguizawa. Es agente de ventas en los almacenes London.

—¿Agente de ventas? —preguntó entre incrédula y ofendida—. No cabe duda que va de mal en peor. Desde que Mio lo dejó se ha dedicado a destruir su vida. Mira que mudarse a este pueblucho, y todo por su maldito orgullo. Él estaría bien dirigiendo mis empresas, pero prefiere perder su tiempo devengando una miseria de por vida, y revolcándose con una muchachita corriente.

—Debería respetar las decisiones de su hijo y de paso guardarme un poco de respeto. Que le quede claro que no soy ninguna cualquiera y mucho menos corriente, ¿quién cree que lo está ayudando más a superar el abandono de su esposa? ¿Usted o yo? Llevo meses viviendo en esta casa y es la primera vez que la veo por aquí. No sé qué habrá sucedido entre él y la tal Mio, pero usted como su madre debería estar de su parte, ¿no cree? Sin embargo, estoy viendo todo lo contrario. Con esa actitud solo destruirá lo poco que he logrado hasta el momento, así que es mejor que se marche.

Ieran Li ignoró el discurso de la castaña y le dio la espalda. —Hasta que no estés utilizando un atuendo decente, no me dirijas la palabra.

—Lo siento, pero la ropa de Shaoran es lo único que tengo.

La mujer volteó sorprendida. —¿Qué? ¿Y se puede saber de dónde te recogió mi hijo? No me digas que antes eras pordiosera y lo peor es que viniste a caer con alguien similar. No puedo creer que Shaoran ni siquiera tenga el dinero suficiente para vestirte.

Sakura colocó a Orhi en el piso. —Me ha dado un hogar —respondió con determinación—. No necesito otra cosa —Al fin y al cabo, se iría pronto.

La pelinegra abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus reclamos fueron acallados por la inesperada llegada de Shaoran.

—Sakura, mira… lo que te traje —completó en un susurro—. Madre, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó soltando el par de vestidos que compró para la esmeralda.

—No discutiré nuestros asuntos familiares en presencia de esta —dijo señalando a Sakura.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se agachó para recoger los vestidos. —Sakura, ve a cambiarte de ropa —ordenó colocando las prendas en sus manos.

—No, no pienso dejarte solo con esa —rebatió dirigiéndose a Ieran.

—Insolente —musitó la otra.

Shaoran se dio por vencido. —¿Qué es lo que hace aquí, madre?

—Corroborando rumores, pero mi informante se quedó corta —espetó cruzándose de brazos—. Te ves ridículo con ese uniforme. ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo a la ciudad? Allá podemos buscarte una mujer que este a tu nivel. Y sobre todo, podrás retomar la vida llena de lujos y comodidades que hiciste aun lado.

—¿Otra mujer? No, gracias. ¿Acaso ya no recuerda que fue usted quién me metió a Mio por los ojos?

—Vamos, un error lo comete cualquiera. Es por eso que quiero compensarte, lo que perdiste no es nada comparado a lo que yo puedo darte.

—No necesito de su lastima, yo puedo reconstruir mi vida sin su ayuda.

—¿Ah, sí? —Cuestionó con las manos en la cintura—. No llegaras muy lejos con una pordiosera como esposa y tus hijos morirán de hambre con el salario tan miserable que tienes en este momento. Deja de hacerte el tonto…

—No, madre —interrumpió Shaoran—. Con todo respeto, la que debe dejar de hacerse la tonta es usted. Nunca solucionaremos nuestros problemas si no cambia de actitud. Entienda de una buena vez que todo aquello que ambicioné ya no me interesa. No digo que el dinero no sea importante, lo es. Pero creo que no necesito millones para ser feliz, cuando los tuve conocí todo menos la verdadera felicidad. Y ahora que la tengo, no renunciare a ella hasta que el destino decida quitármela de nuevo —admirado por sus propias palabras, guardó silencio.

Ieran miró a los castaños con altivez poniéndole fin a la discusión. No valía la pena discutir con su hijo en ese momento. No le restaba más que esperar a que él regresara con el rabo entre las patas a pedirle ayuda, y estaba segura de que eso sucedería muy pronto.

Shaoran cerró la puerta tras la salida de su madre y arrastró los pies hasta el sofá. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mueble y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tenía que venir su madre a remover los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, y recordarle el abandono de aquella mujer que tanto amo, para que se diera cuenta de lo que patético que se estaba comportando. Aceptar que Sakura le había devuelto la esperanza y las ganas de seguir adelante, no era fácil. No lo era, por el simple hecho de que ella estaba creciendo aceleradamente y dentro de poco no la tendría a su lado sonriéndole o relatándole sus aventuras como pixie. Él rara vez opinaba acerca de sus historias, rara vez le dirigía la palabra, sin embargo ella continuaba ahí, a su lado. Sanando las heridas de su corazón con su carisma y atenciones, tal y como lo prometió el día que cumplió diez añitos.

Sakura dejó sus vestidos encima de la mesita de la sala, y se paró frente al ambarino.

—¿Estas triste, Shaoran?

Él se descubrió el rostro. —No, solo… pensaba —mintió.

Ella sin pudor alguno se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó. —No estés triste, yo me siento igual cuando tú lo estás. Si quieres, puedo llorar por los dos para que te sientas aliviado. Pero así como me transmites tu tristeza, quiero que percibas mi amor —Sakura derramó un par de lágrimas y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Shaoran. Ella tenía aspecto humano, sin embargo ni su magia ni el vínculo que formó con él habían desaparecido—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cuánto te quiero, Shaoran? —sollozó.

Él envolvió con sus brazos los hombros de la chica y cerró los ojos. Hace tanto que no se sentía aceptado por alguien. Sakura no lo cuestionaba por sus decisiones y actitudes erróneas, pese a que mentalmente ella también era adulta. La calidez que expelía su cuerpo y las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojitos esmeraldas que desembocaban en su cuello, le hicieron creer que si lo quería.

Sakura se separó ligeramente de él, y le acarició el rostro. Shaoran abrió los ojos, y por primera vez los abrió de verdad ante ella. Sakura se había convertido en una mujer hermosa con su largo y rizado cabello castaño, una graciosa nariz respingada haciendo juego con sus labios finos y rosáceos. Lo único que no cambiaba en ella a pesar de los años, era su mirada pura y cristalina.

Sakura unió sus labios a los de Shaoran, y ambos probaron el salino sabor de las lágrimas. Shaoran reaccionaba con lentitud a los sutiles roces de los labios femeninos. Era la primera vez que lo besaban con esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, percibía la angustia y su propia tristeza en el torpe movimiento de sus labios; y por la otra, sentía el gran amor y la fogosa pasión que Sakura decía tener por él en la firmeza de su abrazo.

Shaoran le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le depósito un último beso antes de separarla de él. No podía, no quería enamorarse de ella. Su corazón nunca se recuperaría después de perderla, de eso estaba seguro.

—Me voy al trabajo —informó apartándola cariñosamente.

Sakura capturó una de sus manos y la besó con devoción infinita. —Te amo, no lo olvides.

Shaoran se puso de pie. No, no olvidaría.

**xxx**

Al parecer, el día anterior fue el día de las declaraciones. Por la mañana fue Sakura y por la tarde Emma. Le resultó difícil rechazar a la simpática secretaria de Hiraguizawa, pero él no sentía más que amistad por ella. El beso que se habían dado no le trasmitió ni la ínfima parte de lo que le hizo sentir el beso de la esmeralda.

Shaoran se preguntaba por qué demonios ese par de mujercitas pusieron sus ojos en alguien como él. Mio lo aceptó porque le gustaba su cuenta bancaria, pero ahora que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto llegaban ellas a presentarle sus sentimientos.

Sakura se asomó con cautela al respaldo del sofá. Se disponía a despertar al castaño con un caluroso abrazó al momento en que él la interrumpió.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó cubriéndose con la frazada—. Hace un par de horas que me despertaste.

Sakura se arrodilló y apoyó los brazos en el sofá. —Lo siento. Hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

Shaoran giró sobre el sofá para darle la espalda. —Así es, por eso me molesta tanto que me hayas despertado.

Sakura sonrió mientras peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos de Shaoran. —Invítame a salir, Shaoran.

—¿Sabes por qué no tengo novia? —musitó.

—Porque me amas a mí —respondió con ilusión la castaña.

—No, porque soy pobre. No tengo dinero para despilfarrarlo en mujeres.

Sakura cambió de posición en busca del rostro de Li. —Te prometo que no comeré mucho, no me gusta estar encerrada. Extraño ir de un lugar a otro…

—Entonces, ve tu sola adonde te lleve el viento —espetó Shaoran evadiendo la suplicante mirada esmeralda.

Sakura comenzó a sollozar. —¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Quieres que muera antes de tiempo sola y desamparada en las calles? Yo estaría en la seguridad de mi seta si tú no te la hubieses comido.

"… _Sin embargo, con el tiempo el idiota que se bebió la sopa, cambió de opinión respecto a la pixie. Ella con sus hermosas sonrisas y fastidiosas travesuras, había despertado un nuevo sentimiento en él. Lo difícil era descifrar exactamente cuál era, ¿amor?, ¿ternura? O en el peor de los casos, ¿lastima? Puesto a que ella moriría pronto…"_

—Está bien —gruñó incorporándose—. Ve a vestirte.

Sakura se puso de pie emocionada. —Ya estoy lista —indicó modelando su vestido blanco.

Shaoran tragó en seco. Él no recordaba haber visto la prenda tan provocativa en el maniquí.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó la esmeralda con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarlo cuando el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su generoso busto y luego caía en un gracioso vuelo hasta la parte superior de sus rodillas? —Te ves hermosa —respondió titubeante.

—Y del peinado, ¿qué me dices?

Shaoran reparó en la prolija trenza castaña adornada con florecillas blancas y en algunos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón. —Perfecto.

Sakura juntó sus manos y dio un saltito. —Sabía que te gustaría —chilló.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza mientras corría a encerrarse al cuarto de baño. No caería en la tentación, no se enamoraría de esa pseudo-mujer.

**xxx**

Sakura caminaba de la mano con Shaoran a través del parque. Eran el centro de atención del lugar, Sakura se preguntaba por qué las personas los miraba tanto, y Shaoran se repetía mentalmente la respuesta una y otra vez. No todos los días se veía gente nueva por las calles de Tomoeda, y Sakura era una desconocida para ellos. Además, caminaba de la mano del presunto asesino en serie y mal encarado Shaoran Li.

No sabía exactamente como adquirió semejante reputación. Los rumores crecieron el día que Sakura aseguró ser su hija y ahora todo el pueblo se preguntaba el trágico final de aquella niña. Probablemente creían que la mujer a su lado era la presunta madre y futura víctima.

Sakura solo pensaba en lo apuesto que era Shaoran, en sus brazos fuertes y en sus facciones tan masculinas. Él, era el hombre humano más bello que hubiese visto en su vida. Le encantaban sus ásperos y roncos gruñidos, la virilidad que destilaba al moverse, pero sobre todo le fascinaba lo cariñoso y suave que podía llegar a ser algunas veces. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, Shaoran era todo un caballero. Los pequeños detalles que tuvo con ella conforme crecía, la cautivaron.

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura se palpó el estómago. —Un poco.

Shaoran la dirigió a un carrito de Hot Dogs. Después de comprarlos seleccionó un árbol cerca del lago donde se sentaron a comerlos.

Sakura miró con desconfianza el conjunto de colores que ocultaban la salchicha, los cuales identificó como aderezos. Arrugó la nariz, y se aventuró a darle el primer mordisco. Shaoran por su parte, apreciaba una pareja de patos cortejándose en el agua verdosa del estanque, el molesto sonido que emitían los niños que corrían eufóricos a su alrededor, y por último, evitaba la tentación de mirar el escote de Sakura o el vuelo de su vestido cuando el viento los azotaba. Se sentía igual que un adolescente con su primera novia. Mentía, él no se sintió de esa forma con Himeko. El nerviosismo que le causaba la cercanía de Sakura era diferente, ni siquiera con Mio experimentó tal fenómeno. Sakura lo miraba con amor, le hablaba con tiento, y le había besado con una torpe pasión. Suspiró. Él no había hecho nada para que ella le transmitiera todo eso, al contrario cada vez que podía la trataba con la punta del pie, y ella simplemente acataba sus órdenes. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En un maldito autoritario? No, en un mal agradecido. Colocó su salchicha en el césped, y rodeó los hombros de la castaña con su brazo.

—Gracias —murmuró con la vista fija en el agua.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su jugo de manzana. —¿Por qué?

—Por estar conmigo.

Sakura lo abrazó aplicando un poco de fuerza para que ambos se recostaran en la grama. Shaoran le ofreció su brazo como almohada y ella gustosa aceptó. —Me quedaría todo el tiempo contigo si fuese posible.

Shaoran la estrechó contra su pecho y la miró a los ojos. —Tú eres una especie de ser mágico, ¿no podemos simplemente desear que no te vayas?

Sakura posó una mano en su mejilla. —Lo único que sé, es que quiero hacerte feliz durante el tiempo que me quede. Luego, yo te dejare pero me iré feliz de saber que logre sanar las heridas de tu corazón —repitió su mantra positivo.

Shaoran hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica en un intento de reprimir el deseo de gritarle que estaba equivocada, que después de su partida él quedaría más destrozado que nunca. No sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella, pero dolía imaginar que ya no lo despediría por las mañanas al salir de su casa. Que al entrar, ya no se lanzaría a sus brazos con una cantarina risa acompañándola, por las noches ya no tendría a quien regañar por no dormir a sus horas. Hasta Orhi sufriría la ausencia de la castaña. Ellos permanecieron aferrados el uno al otro, esperando que el ocaso trajera consigo la oscuridad de la noche. Y así, como la noche apagaba la luz del día, el maldito tiempo apagaría la vida de su querida pixie.

**xxx**

—Vamos, Shaoran. Apresúrate —decía Sakura arrastrándolo al jardín trasero.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —protestó el hombre.

Ella sonrió. —Es mi cumpleaños número veinticinco.

—¿Y que tiene eso de especial? —espetó. A él no le alegraban los cumpleaños y mucho menos el de ella porque si continuaba creciendo muy pronto sería una anciana. No le molestaba eso, él cuidaría de ella hasta el final, lo que lamentaba es que fuese tan pronto.

—Es especial porque es la edad que realmente tengo. Además, decidí celebrarlo contigo.

Shaoran rodó los ojos. ¿Con quién más lo celebraría?

Sakura abrió la última puerta que los separaba del jardín y volteó para admirar la reacción de Shaoran, quien dejó caer la mandíbula al piso. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esa casucha tenía una pequeña fuente!

Sakura sonrió satisfecha. Trabajó en ese jardín durante dos semanas, podó el césped, se deshizo de toda la chatarra existente, le dio forma de animalitos a los arbustos, y adornó con luces amarillas el tronco de los árboles. Más adelante, le pediría a Shaoran que construyeran juntos la casita de Orhi, y que sembraran algunos rosales.

—¿Qué es esa música? —preguntó el ambarino. Él no tenía estéreo y dudaba mucho que Sakura hubiese comprado uno. Apenas le dio un poco de dinero para sus artículos personales esa semana.

—Es nuestra música. Mi familia ha venido a acompañarnos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Cuestionó incrédulo—. No los veo por ningún lado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No quieren ser vistos, están escondidos por allá —confesó señalando los arbustos.

Shaoran asintió. Sakura se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a brincotear por todo el jardín.

Shaoran observó embelesado el rebote de su largo cabello castaño, la armonía de su figura contrastar con lo estilizado de sus movimientos, y aquella preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se sintió mal por ser tan egoísta y mantener semejante belleza oculta bajo esas cuatro paredes. Pero, al mismo tiempo se sintió dichoso de saber que ella no miraría a nadie más como a él, que hasta el día en que la muerte los separara, su amor, su cuerpo y sus eternas sonrisas serian suyas. Porque lo aceptaba, estaba enamorado de Sakura. En tan poco tiempo ella recogió los pedazos de su corazón y los reconstruyó sin dejar fisura alguna.

Sakura se sentó sobre una sábana que descansaba en el césped y lo llamó a su lado. Shaoran se acercó vacilante, y se acomodó frente a ella. La castaña le ofreció un poco de helado y Shaoran abrió la boca para que ella introdujera la cuchara. Se llevó una mano a la boca, podía jurar que era helado de vainilla por lo suave de su textura, pero tenía un sabor entre dulce y algo que no sabía descifrar.

—¿Qué es? —balbuceó.

Sakura rió. —Es helado de rosas.

Shaoran sonrió mientras deglutía el bocado. —Espero que lo próximo en el menú no sean insectos.

—Hmm… ¡Que lastima! Es lo único que he preparado, deberías probarlos —animó acercándole una bandeja con bolitas negras—, son deliciosos.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Es broma, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que si —respondió divertida—. Solo son pasas cubiertas de chocolate.

Shaoran dibujó su hermosa sonrisa con el pulgar. Quería decirle que la amaba, pero en ese momento no encontró el valor para hacerlo. Puso sus esperanzas en el beso que estaba a punto de darle. Esta vez, no le transmitiría sentimientos de tristeza sino de amor. Sakura soltó la bandeja de chocolates y rodeó con los brazos el cuello del hombre. Lo salino de las lágrimas relució de nuevo, sin embargo en esa ocasión fue diferente. Ella derramó lágrimas de felicidad por ambos.

—¿Lo sientes, Sakura? —murmuró Shaoran contra sus labios—. ¿Sientes cuánto te quiero?

—Sí. Te amo, no lo olvides.

"… _Y fue así como aquel individuo que se bebió la sopa, encontró el amor en la pixie que habitaba en la seta."_

**xxx**

—El hechizo terminó —declaró Tomoyo Daidoji observando la luna a través de la ventana.

El viento y la noche susurraban el descongelamiento del corazón de Shaoran Li, y comentaban acerca de la pequeña pixie que realizó semejante hazaña.

Suspiró.

Ahora solo le restaba informarle a los castaños que Sakura ya no envejecería. O bueno, no en el ritmo en el que lo estaba haciendo anteriormente para que fuese misión cumplida. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba realizar la misión que la convertiría en la bruja alfa de su familia: Ponerle un toque de magia a la vida de Eriol Hiraguizawa…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Oh, demonios. Esta horrible, lo sé. Pero es lo único que pude hacer (Ok, cambié de opinión, no esta tan feo, xD). No puedo actualizar mis otras historias porque estoy atravesando un jodido bloqueo. Tengo las ideas, pero simplemente a la hora de plasmarlas no me gusta cómo se leen. Quizás la próxima semana si las actualice porque no me gusta ser irresponsable en este aspecto tampoco. Ah, si alguna de las chicas que lee "La pequeña señorita" leyó esto, sé que prometí dedicarles algo, y para ustedes tengo preparado otro tipo de sorpresas que la pondré cuando termine ese fic.

**Gracias por leer y no se olvide de comentar para saber su opinión respecto a este One-Shot. Sé que el final sugiere una continuación, pero por el momento no existe. Jajaja. Y no sé si en algún momento lo hará.**


End file.
